NCIS' Scrooge
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Someone is not happy with the way their holiday is going, and it is all their fault. Ghosts come for Gibbs, can that he really change. I've never done this pairing before so I will love any reviews sent in.
1. Preface

"Ziva, I'm sorry." Gibbs paused at the useless words. They couldn't change anything. "I never meant to hurt you." And he honestly didn't.

Ziva just stood there, speechless. She couldn't laugh it off and pretend it was nothing, because it wasn't. But she wouldn't cry, she was too proud for that. She knew it would end eventually, Gibbs didn't believe in happily ever afters. But she had know way of knowing that an affair that started out in lust, could end in a broken love.

"It's okay Gibbs. We knew it would never be more than an affair." She said bravely, lying through her teeth. Her voice did not give away her pain or heartbreak.

Gibbs looked into her eyes. They were dry. It was a good sign he told himself. But why, then, did her words feel as though she slapped him. They'd been secretly going out for months and she honestly didn't feel a thing.

"Well, have a nice Christmas." He said evenly, feeling bitter from the inside out. This was not a fun way to spend Christmas Eve. Of course, it hadn't been fun in a long while.

He fought his way through the snow to get to his truck and made his way home, to start another boat. She was no ex-wife but she had a special place in his heart. He climbed down to the basement and got to work. After working, and drinking for what felt like hours, Gibbs drifted asleep in his chair, with the bourbon clasped in his hand.

Through his dreams he heard the voice of a little girl and was instantly awake. He knew that voice.


	2. The Past

"Wake up Daddy." His daughter Kelly said tugging on his shirt. She looked the same; even smelled the same. Gibbs was speechless. "I missed you a lot Daddy. But don't worry; I've taken good care of mom, just like you told me to. Heaven is a good place." Kelly finished.

"I've missed you too Kell." Gibbs said pulling his daughter into a warm hug fighting back his tears.

"I've got to go back now, but I'm supposed to tell you that you will be visited by three ghosts; four including me. Bye, I love you." She said and just like that she was gone.

"I love you too." Gibbs said to an empty and quiet room.

Gibbs got up and started walking towards the bourbon, but before he could get even two steps towards it, Shannon appeared. "Don't even go there Leroy." She ordered in a loving voice, before slamming into him with a hug.

She was really there, really there with him. The first thing that Gibbs said was, "I'm sorry I was gone so much, so, so sorry. I love you." He whispered into her red hair as he held her tight.

"It's okay. It's in the past. You really need to let go of the things you can't change." She pulled back to look at him in the eyes and said, "I know this is going to be painful but we have to visit the past to see what makes you so afraid to love Ziva. I personally like her; she can kick your ass." Shannon smiled.

The first scene she took him to was where she herself had actually died. Next it was to Kate's death; and finally to Jenny's. Gibbs was there when Kate had died, but to actually see Kelly, Shannon, and Jenny die was too much for him. Tears silently fell down his face as he clutched her hand for dear life.

Finally, both of them were back in his basement and Shannon gave him a guilty look. He knew the time was coming. "I have to leave now." She said and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I love you Leroy."

And as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.


	3. The Present

Gibbs had grabbed the bourbon as soon as Shannon disappeared. He had gotten three huge gulps down before Jenny walked in.

"Rough night?" She asked in her knowing way. In a voice she always used to make him feel better.

"You could say that." He said bitterly, never taking his eyes off her, afraid she'd be gone if he did. She was still as beautiful as ever. She looked the exact same way she had in Paris, was wearing the exact same clothes in fact.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jenny said when he kept on starring. When he said nothing, she did, "Come on, let's go." Jenny said impatiently as she grabbed his hand. "I am the ghost of Christmas Present here to show you stuff. Bla, bla, bla."

"Where are we going?" He asked the obvious, only half caring as they started to walk through the streets. It was snowing and probably freezing, but he couldn't feel anything except the warmth of Jenny's hand. "Can't you just poof us there."

"You'll see. And yes I could just poof us there, but I'd like to enjoy a walk on earth while I'm here." Jenny said as though it was obvious.

Then five minutes later they were at Ziva's apartment. Gibbs guessed that she already had a man in her bed and Jenny was just going to rub it in his face. He couldn't have been more off.

They walked right through the door. They didn't open it, they literally walked through it. Only to find Ziva on her floor in the fetal position crying her eyes out. They watched her for ten minutes without saying anything and the crying never ceased. Her sobs tore him apart, he never meant to hurt her, he was trying to make sure he didn't get hurt, and in the end they both did.

"Only a man," Jenny started, "or death, can do that to a woman." She said it quietly as they watched Ziva make her way to the couch and crash into a dead sleep; still wearing her work clothes.

"I'm so selfish Jen. I did this to her without even knowing it. If I ever did that to you, I'm sorry." Gibbs said as he looked down at his and Jenny's intertwined hands. When he looked up they were back in his basement.

"No. I chose to leave and I died lonely, with no one to love me when I was gone. I loved you and I left. Don't make my mistake, I was too afraid to love, and I've paid for it every single day." Jenny said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I will always love you Jen." Gibbs said softly.

"And we'll always have Paris Jethro." She gave him one last tearful smile and then she was gone.


	4. The Future

"Really, Gibbs? Another boat?" Kate asked in her stern voice as she ran her hand over the beginnings of a new boat.

Gibbs smiled when he saw her. She was never a lover or an ex-wife; she was like a daughter. Gibbs got up and hugged her. "Future Ghost. I think it fits you."

Kate was wearing an NCIS jacket and jeans, with her most comfortable sneakers. Gibbs had never seen her look so young. "Well, I was told Gibbs needed help and I just wanted to see him."

"Yeah, well this is one hell of a weird nightmare." Gibbs said.

Kate smiled sadly before saying, "It's going to get a lot scarier, trust me."

And instantly they appeared at a funeral, his funeral. A lot of people were there. He saw McGee hold Abby as she cried into his shoulder. A very pregnant Abby.

"Cute together, aren't they? They have two kids, there and there." She said pointing to a dorky looking boy and a goth looking boy. Both looked miserable, they must have known him; or at least Gibbs hoped they did.

Gibbs looked around and instantly found Tony clutching the hand of a stunning redhead. "Tony acquired your taste in redheads. She proposed to him, and you lived to see him married. Stunning isn't it. Our very own DiNozzo." Kate said sarcastically.

Gibbs kept searching for faces he loved, but he couldn't find Ducky, Palmer, or Vance. Before he could even ask, Kate answered. "Ducky died last year just after Abby and McGee had their first child. Vance was shot in the line of duty and is currently in a coma. Palmer, well Palmer got lost after Ducky died while driving the truck. No one ever saw him or the truck again."

"But where's"

Kate cut him off. "Ziva? She quit NCIS about eight months after you broke up with her, she couldn't take the cold conversations and the way you only looked at her when you had to. When she was driving home the tears blinded her and she was in a car accident. You didn't even go to the funeral." Kate said with disgust.

"How did I die?" Gibbs said in a curious voice.

"You don't want to know." But at Gibbs' hard stare she gave in grudgingly. "Alcohol poisoning. You drank away everything after Ziva died."

Gibbs felt a blow he couldn't explain. He felt a lump form in his throat as well. He said, "I am a complete ass."

"No you're not Gibbs. Not yet anyway." And once again they were back in his basement. "You can still make things right. Remember, the only thing set in stone, is the past."

She started to walk away but Gibbs grabbed her wrist and said, "I never thanked you for saving me." Kate smiled and then he was alone again.


	5. Not a Redhead

He pounded on her door at 4 o'clock in the morning; Christmas Morning. Ziva answered, she looked awful. Her hair hung limply around her face, her eyes were red from all the crying. She was surprised to see him and it hurt her.

"Yes, Gibbs." She asked, wanting him to leave her alone. Leave her alone with her broken heart and shattered dreams.

Then, the last thing she was expecting was when he dropped down onto one knee and opened a tiny box in his hand. It held a beautiful diamond ring. So Gibbs did what any man would do. He bit the bullet and proposed. "I love, I will always love you. Will you be my wife?"

She smiled down at him through happy tears when she realized he wasn't joking. She got down on her knees in front of him and laughed, "But I'm not a redhead."

Gibbs took that as a yes and jumped forward to kiss her. Up in heaven four angles watched the scene with grins on their faces as the man they loved got the best Christma present ever.


End file.
